


Valentine's Day

by JosieRuby1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Roses, pure fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: February 14th on the Enterprise, Jim is excited but it's his crewmates that are experiencing the romance





	

The first thought to enter Dr McCoy’s head when the Captain burst into the MedBay was _where the hell did he get the roses._ Jim Kirk was handing out a single red rose to ever member of the crew, winking at all the nurses and doctors as he moved around with a seemingly unending bunch of roses. He stopped in front of McCoy.

“Is that patient going to die if you leave him be for two minutes?” He asked.

McCoy rolled his eyes, apologised to the patient, put his PADD down and turned to Jim properly. “Yes, Captain?”

“For you,” He said. He held out two of the roses.

McCoy took them off of him, looking at them in confusion. “Two?”

Jim leant in and kissed him on the cheek. “My favourites get two.” He said.

McCoy smiled, mocking jealousy. “Oh? And who else got two?” He asked him.

“Just you and Spock,” Jim said, quietly.

“That pointy-eared elf gets one?” McCoy complained but he was still smiling.

\--

“I have never understood why flowers are given as a sign of appreciation for a person,” Spock commented as he held the two flowers Jim had just pushed into his hand. “They are aesthetically pleasing for a couple of days before dying. The implication is that the appreciation is going to wear off in just a few days.”

Jim shrugged and reached out for them, “If you don’t want them I’ll give them to someone else, maybe Bones.” He said, smirking slightly.

Spock pulled his hand back, “I did not say I didn’t want them, simply that I don’t understand.” He told him. “And I am sure the Doctor has his fair share.”

Jim kissed Spock on the cheek, laughing at the man went slightly green in the face. “Only the best for my commander and Doctor.” He told him.

\--

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dr McCoy.”

McCoy almost dropped the cup of coffee at the words or rather the voice they had come from. He turned around to see Commander Spock standing there, raising his eyebrow just slightly at the near disaster.

“I fail to see the logic in that greeting, Mr Spock,” McCoy replied coolly.

Spock moved around and took a seat opposite the Doctor, “Valentine’s Day is a celebration on Western Earth, you are from Western Earth, therefore it is logical to keep you in touch with your traditions.”

McCoy smirked at that. “Well, thank you.” He said, “Happy Valentine’s Day to you.”

“Now that is illogical” Spock commented. “I am-“

“No, no,” McCoy said, “I am human and therefore it is logical for me to celebrate my festivals. And therefore, I have to wish you, a half-human, a happy Valentine’s Day whether you like it or not”

“Fair enough,” Spock agreed.

“It also means it’s logical for me to do this,” McCoy said as he got up. He circled the table and placed a kiss on Spock’s cheek, causing both of them to blush.

Spock’s hand moved to McCoy’s cheek when the other went to move away. McCoy stilled, watching him. “It is only logical,” Spock said, slowly, as though carefully picking out each other, “For me to do this,” Spock leant forward and kissed him. It was gentle and McCoy felt himself melt into it.

A wolf whistle came from behind them, causing McCoy to jump and Spock to move somewhat away from him. Jim Kirk walked forward and laugh, clasping each of them on the shoulder. “Don’t stop on my account, boys.” He laughed. He pulled the two of them close, almost pulling Spock off his chair as he did so. “I love bringing people together.”

“I do not see how-“

McCoy cut Spock off, “Let him have it.” He told him, knowing Jim too well to want to get into that debate.


End file.
